paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 1: Pup Story- Through Mud and Blood
This is the Second Battlefield Story Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters Roles * Finch * Ryder-Danny Edwards * Daniel-Pritchard * Alex-McManus * Townsend * Zuma- Artillery captain Plot Over the Top Ryder is enlisted on the War as a tank driver by Townsend to "Big Bess" a Mark V landship. he met the crew. Rocky the Mechanic, Alex and Daniel the 2 gunners. Townsend briefs them about their mission: Punch through the Enemy lines. and advance to the town of Cazara. and at first Ryder bumps on the rock until he manages to get the hang of it. along the way, Alex was complained about the pigeon. Finch asks Ryder what does he does back home. and Townsend stopped the tank and tells that the infantry moves first. they advanced towards the windmill until they were disabled by an Air Strike. Finch is sent to repair the Tank while Ryder helps him. Just as then the conflict spread to them until Finch dies in front of Ryder forcing Ryder to repair the tank. after this they advanced until at a muddy portion on the Map. they were surrounded by Germans so Townsend asks Daniel to Release the pigeon but he was killed. landing the pigeon to Ryder. Townsend commands Ryder to release the pigeon while Alex Refuses. the pigeon makes its flight towards the Headquarters at the Headquarters, Zuma sees the pigeon and tells Rubble to launch an artillery strike a few spaces from the Tanks. Alex said "Here it comes, Nice serving with ye lads." The Germans shocked to see artillery shells hitting towards them. Daniel dies duriing the Strike leaving Ryder, Alex and Townsend alived and proceed to push towards the enemy lines. Fog of War The crew advanced to Bourlough woods. It was foggy so Townsend asked Ryder to act as a forward scout and Guide Big Bess around the forest. they eliminate waves of enemies as the make through the wood and when they reach outside. Ryder gets Back on the wheel and proceeds for Cazara Breakdown When night almost broke out. they stopped quickly. Big bess' engine broke down and Ryder opens the engine and tells that she needs sparkplugs. Townsend asked Ryder to scout the village. He sees the Villages and tanks. so Townsend sends Alex and Ryder to find what Bess needs. When the two reached outside Alex tells him that he will abandoned the mission Ryder did not agree and force him to go. and Ryder finds Sparkplugs all by himself. when Ryder came back a german soldier tries to kill him using a bayonet and Alex charges to kill a soldier and rescued Ryder. Ryder starts repairing the tank. Townsend commends the two and then Ryder turns the tank open but nothing happends. He cursed to the tank that he live his life by the manual. and when Ryder cranked the engine on the 4th time. It responds leading to Alex saying "Hey Ryder! She Likes it when you swear!" Steel on Steel When daybreak came the 3 advanced to the village. they eliminating waves of enemy infantry and armor divisions. they proceed towards Cazara. until they were disabled by an air-strike. Ryder goes outside to repair the Tank but an anti-tank grenade disabled him. Germans shouted a battle cry to capture the tanks. Alex defends the tank using his pistol but he was shot at the back. and Townsend killed the germans outside and inside the tank. He was shot and he decides to kill everyone around the tank. by igniting a match to a fuel leak. the Tank explode in front of Ryder and he saw his bloodied hands and sad what he's sees. Alex called Ryder. Ryder founds out that Alex survived as well and Alex asked them What do they do and Ryder responds him by saying that they will proceed to Cazara on Foot Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts Category:Crossovers